


It’s Time

by amysperaltiago



Series: Peraltiago One Shots [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy gives birth, Cute, F/M, One Shot, Peraltiago, Peraltiago fluff, Pregnant Amy Santiago, peraltiago baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amysperaltiago/pseuds/amysperaltiago
Summary: Amy gives birth... totally unplanned on christmas eve





	It’s Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [#TeamCharles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%23TeamCharles).

Amy walked into the precinct and saw Jake sat at his desk, she waddled over to him slowly to scare him, now 8 months pregnant she could barely walk on her own and she was in a lot of pain but she was going bat shit crazy at home on her own on maternity so she came to visit.

‘MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!’ Amy shouts down his ear

“ARGH” Jake yelled and jumped up, reaching for his gun, Amy grabbed his arm and pinned it behind his back

“Don’t be a dumb dumb” She yelled him

“Ames!!” Jake said, Amy let him out of the hold “You scared me so much”

Amy giggled “Yeah and then you went to shoot me”

Jake scoffed “I would have never”

Rosa smirked “You got taken down by your heavily pregnant wife… Amy surely does run a tight ship around here doesn’t she”

Jake shook her head as Amy smirked “Merry Christmas Eve… I was going bored out of my mind in that house and I had to get out so I came to-“ She strains and rubs her belly “Visit” she finishes

“You okay?” Jake asks, slightly panicked 

Amy nodded, trying to stabilise her breathing “Its fine they’re just Braxton hicks” 

The radio in the office went off “Closing down 6th Avenue and Flatbush avenue due to an incident at Bergen street station. ESU are on scene and officers from the 99th precinct are responding now”

Amy sighed “Stuck here now anyway”

Holt came out of his office “The incident around the corner is not a major one which is why non of you detectives where ordered to respond. However multiple people have been injured in a hit and run and the area must be closed off due to ESU personnel on scene. We must stay in the precinct for a while”

Everyone acknowledges the captains announcement 

“Well looks like Santiago is stuck with us too” Holt smiles ever so slightly as Amy laughs

“Soon as we’re done here we’re going to hospital” Jake insists

Amy shook him off “Stop being a hypo i’m fine” she shakes her head, just as she says this a pool of water appears between her legs as pain ripples through her body and she lunges forward to grab Jakes desk for support. The world begins to spin ever so slightly as she tries to stabilise herself

“You was saying?” Jake said, beginning to panic

“Oh my god!! Jake!!” Amy yells

“Ames!! There’s nothing I can do we can’t leave... oh shit” Jake panics more “Right lets get you in some dry clothes and then plan from there shall we” 

Five minutes later Amy is pacing in Holts office in NYPD scrubs and every once in a while a contraction hits and she ends up doubled over in pain. This one truly wipes her out and she is on the floor, leaning against the couch. Jake jumps in beside her

“Baby... i’m here... breathe. In for four out for four... you’re gonna be fine” Jake reassures her

“Charles... call 911... Rosa... Get towels... Captain... close the blinds... this is happening now” Jake says

Amy shakes her head, the sweat teaming off her face “I cant do this here” 

Jake laughs slightly “We don’t have much choice... we’re gonna get put through to a doula” 

Rosa shakes her head “I’m a trained midwife... I’ll do it”

Amy and Jake just look at her

“You never cease to amaze me” Amy comments

Rosa smiles slightly

“And I will help” Holt added

Amy shook her head “Im not having my commanding officer deliver my baby” Another contraction hits Amy and she bone crushingly squeezes Jakes hand

“Jacob Peralta you’re NEVER touching me again” Amy strains

Jake laughs “Fair comment, Babe… but also we have no choice we need all the help we can get”

Amy nodded, Jake propped her up to lean against the couch and Jake sits behind her, putting his legs either side and massaging her neck. Rosa laid towels below Amy and sanitised her hands and her and Holt put gloves on. Rosa placed a blanket covering Amy’s lower half.

Charles burst back in “911 said they can’t get to you at all… even if they could they would be like an hour”

Jake sighed, Another contraction hit Amy, they where getting closer and more intense. Rosa checked her over

“10cm… next contraction you need to start to push” Rosa told Amy 

Amy shook her head “I can’t!! I can’t do this” she cried

Jake shook his head “Ames you can and were here”

“Santiago if anyone can do this its you” Holt told her 

Jake took hold of both of her hands in his and as another contraction hit, Amy began to push and screamed out in pain. 

“Amy you’re doing great, Jake grab her leg and support her” Rosa told him

Jake nodded, he had already began to cry. Another contraction hit and Amy pushed again 

“Amy you need to push harder nothings happening” Holt told her

“Come on babe you can do this” Jake told her, his hand been squeezed tightly.

“The next contraction should be about 20 seconds away” Rosa told her, but as she said this the next one hit

“OH TWENTY SECONDS MY ASS!!” Amy screamed

Gina, Terry, Hitchcock, Scully and Charles all stood at the door waiting for news and listening

“This is the last bit you’re nearly there!!” Rosa yelled

“Ames you’ve got this i’m so proud” Jake said through tears

Amy yelled out in pain one last time before relaxing and the room fell to a silence as Holt cupped the baby up in a blanket and the room was filled with the cry of the little baby.

Holt smiled, almost getting emotional himself “You’ve got a little girl” he said as he placed the baby on Amy’s chest. Amy cried in happiness as Jake smiled at him 

“Thank you” Jake told them both

Rosa and Holt stood up

“Whoo! We did it!” Rosa said as the two of them high fived and, much to everyones shock, shared a hug

The rest of the squad creeped into the room and saw the little baby wrapped up in Jakes arms. Charles almost passed out as Terry got emotional and so did Scully. Gina was already taking pictures of them all.

Jake leaned down and kissed Amy on the head before stroking his daughters cheek and it absolutely melted everyones heart when the baby reached up and grabbed Jakes finger with her whole fist, and this sent Jake into floods of tears

“You are amazing...” He told Amy “and I will do everything in my power to keep you both safe forever” 

“I love you” Amy said before kissing him.

“Do you guys have a name?” Gina asked

Jake nodded “we surpassingly had a boy name... Charlie-Raymond... sorry Boyle maybe next time... and a girls name which now makes this entire thing look planned which it wasn’t” 

“It’s Rosita-Rae Santiago-Peralta” Amy said, looking at Rosa and Holt

“After her Auntie and Grandpa” Jake smiled

Rosa cried... buckets... and hugged them both and Holt smiled the biggest smile the squad had ever seen

“Don’t tell anyone i cried” Rosa said sternly

“Yeah... we’ve got to maintain and now teach this little one how to be a stone cold bitch” Holt said in a sassy tone and made everyone laugh

“Your little christmas eve baby” Charles crowd

Jake laughed slightly and Amy looked at him “I hadn’t even realised” Amy commented

“Me either” Jake said “Merry christmas everyone” he added

This was their family, their everything, nothing had gone to plan but it didn’t matter... it was perfect.


End file.
